Skirmish
by D. Sankari
Summary: -Mega Man Star Force- What began as a short fight between Mega Man and Gemini Spark seems to be changing rapidly... Chapter 2, now online. R and R it, folks!
1. Chapter 1

Skirmish – Mega Man Star Force

Mega Man had his hands on his knees, facing his opponent on the wave road. Breathing hard, he forced himself up.

"Heh." Gemini Spark. Not the most pleasant EM wave human around. Not because there are two of them, mind you. They're just really powerful. "You ready to give in, Mega Man?" Gemini Spark Black crossed his arms, laughing. White looked cautious, keeping an eye on his foe.

After a moment, Geo Stelar said, "No. Not…" he brushed some sweat away, "…yet."

Black stopped laughing. Gemini Spark White, however, charged ahead, his large metal arm crackling at the end.

Omega-Xis, in place of Mega Man's left hand, dragged Geo to the left. The ElecSword attack missed, barely. "Get your butt in gear, kid! We're not losing to pansies like Gemini."

Black shot his own metal arm off at Mega Man. White turned and shot after Geo again.

"_Barrier!_" A blue, erm, barrier appeared, surrounding Mega Man. And, having done that, Geo turned tail and ran.

"Kid?!" White's attack just passed Mega Man's right leg, but the Rocket Arm was still hurtling toward him.

"Working on it!" _Voom._ The rocket brought the barrier down. "Aah!" Geo disappeared, changing his wave frequency.

Gemini Spark White brushed an orange hair out of his face. This was more fun than usual, until now, of course. Running doesn't work well, not here. "You just gonna stand around?" Black shouted, as he raced after Mega Man.

White shook his head as Black changed frequencies to go after Mega Man. Not enough time.

"He's on our tail!"

"I know, Mega! Just gotta—" _Wham._ Geo hit the wave road face first.

"Haha! Get ready to feel this one, pest!" Gemini Black dove down after Mega Man.

--

"Geo…" Omega-Xis wasn't worried. He doesn't do that. He was… concerned, maybe.

"I'm out of it." Mega Man laid still.

"_What?!_ Move it, kid! NOW!"

Too late. Black was on top of them, and brought down the ElecSword.

"_Aaugh!"_ Geo cried out and brought his arms up to his face with his eyes shut.

…

…

…

Nothing.

Geo peeked out.

…nothing. He sighed with relief aching in every bone.

And then Mega said, "'You're out of it', huh?"

Geo stiffened. Not good.

"What kind of garbage was that? You see how they were playing with you when you pulled out a BubbleShot?! A _BubbleShot! _Leo, Pegasus, and Dragon, what the heck _were_ you doing?!"

"Let's just pulse out, for now."

"Kid, I'm not gonna go easy on you for that stunt."

--

In a flash of orange light, Gemini Spark Black disappeared. Gemini Spark White did the same. On the ground, stories below, Pat Sprigs appeared. A voice emerged from his Transer:

Gemini. "What's wrong? Why did we pulse out?"

Pat shrugged. "Other stuff to do."

"…what?"

"You'll see."

"It had better be good, Pat. Or Rey won't be happy."

Pat smiled, vaguely, at that one. "I know. Just see."


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready, Geo?" Omega-Xis, or Mega, was not in a joking mood.

Geo nodded. They needed to hurry— Cancer Bubble would be waiting at AMAKEN labs around now.

"Then let's get going!"

Geo pulled a blank card out from his Transer. "EM Wave Change," The card began to glow bright green as he inserted it, "Geo Stelar," and he disappeared in a flash of green light. "On the Air!"

_Fwump._ Mega Man, in his customary blue armor, appeared high up on the Wave Road. "Let's go!" They sped off towards AMAKEN at light speed. Or close to it.

--

"…he's near."

"Good. Keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't see you."

"And you?"

"I'll see if I can't find where he wave changed."

"Heh. That'll be fun."

--

"You got rid of the BubbleShot, right?"

Geo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Mega."

"Good." Mega growled.

"You ready or what?" Cancer Bubble was not the patient type.

Mega Man nodded. "Wave Battle, Ride On!"

"Heh. Cancer's here? Wonder what he's up to?"

Geo dashed forward, his face set grimly, and brought his left arm up at Cancer. "Mega Buster!"

Cancer jumped up high, taking advantage of the light gravity EM beings experience. _Click, click._ "Boomerang Cutter!" His large claws went flying at Mega Man.

The buster fire was useless against the claws, and went flying in different directions. Geo jumped back, missing the first claw. Pulling a battle card out of nowhere, Geo became intangible as he used it. The second claw went through him and straight back at Cancer Bubble.

The claws reattached onto Cancer's arms as he landed on a higher wave road. "BubbleShot!" Bubbles started pouring out of Cancer's claws.

And then Geo was in a bubble. "You see that?!"

Mega growled. "At least he knows how to _aim_ it."

"Tidal Wave!" A huge wave appeared, coming straight at Mega Man.

"Not… good!" shouted Geo. The wave crashed down on him, and sent him spiraling toward the ground.

Cancer Bubble sent his claws flying out again, straight at Mega Man. "Hahaha! I win!"

Geo reached back, "Hope it's a good one…" and pulled a card out. And almost dropped it in surprise. "What the heck?!"

"Get your butt in gear, kid!" The claws were coming in fast.

Geo shook his head. "Right." The card slotted in.

_Boom._ A large cloud of dust enveloped the AMAKEN grounds. Cancer Bubble was laughing his head off. "I win! I win I win I win! Hahaha!" …he doesn't win often. His claws came back around and hooked up to his arms again.

And then the cloud disappeared. Cancer Bubble stopped laughing, and started staring.

"_LeoKingdom, SP!"_

The large red AMian Admin, resembling a lion, stood there facing Cancer Bubble. It growled, deeply.

Cancer started backing away.

_Fwoom_. Cancer Bubble and the surrounding area were swamped in fire as the huge being attacked with his tail. Cancer Bubble was thrown out of the EM Wave Change, shouting loudly, flying toward the lab building.

Omega-Xis was laughing his head off. "Ha! See that? _That_ was _good!_ Where'd you pull that from?"

Leo Kingdom disappeared. Mega Man, in less than peak condition, started after Cancer.

Claud Pincer landed on the ground with a thud. Geo ran up to him and knelt down. Claud began to cough, loudly. Satisfied that he was okay, Mega Man turned to go.

Cancer waited for him. Not Cancer Bubble, just the FMian Cancer. Bearing much more resemblance to a crab in that state, and being on Earth rather than his home planet FM, he was pretty much harmless.

Mega was still acting cocky. "What do want, Cancer? Another butt-whooping?"

Cancer shook his head, which was most of his body. "No," he said. "You're getting better, but not good enough! You'll see next week!"

Mega Man nodded, unenthusiastically.

Cancer changed frequencies and disappeared. Claud's Transer beeped. Geo jumped back on to the wave road and took off for home. He didn't want to be there if Bob Copper decided to investigate.

--

"Well, whaddy' know…"


End file.
